


Radisson Blu

by TotallyTinkerbell



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Bipolar Even Bech Næsheim, M/M, S3, The hotel scene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 18:58:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyTinkerbell/pseuds/TotallyTinkerbell
Summary: A description of what happened at the Radisson Blue, including some signs of Even's bipolar episode and Isak's thoughts about his virginity.





	Radisson Blu

First thing Isak noticed was the sky. He had grown up in and around Oslo his entire life. He knew the skyline. Had seen Barcode rise from the ground. Had walked through Gamle Oslo with his grandmother as a young boy. Had ran through Grefsen chasing after Jonas who had stolen his snapback.

He had fallen in love with the city. He had also fallen in love in this city.

  
As if on cue, Even joined in next to him in front of the window, and Isak found himself slightly leaning his back against Even’s left shoulder.

  
“This is fucking epic Even.” He sighed, a smile on his face. They could go home right now and Isak wouldn’t be disappointed. No matter what thoughts had crossed his mind when Even mentioned checking into a suite, Isak would be fine with just standing here for a few minutes, just him and Even.

  
Just him and the boy he was falling in love with, fast. The boy who seemed to have so much love to give, and at the moment, so much energy that he seemed to be bouncing a bit. Isak softly smiled at that.

  
“You want to take a picture? Draw it later?” Isak asked without really turning around to face Even. The colors of the sky were to fascinating, even for someone like him who had no artistic bone in his body.

  
“Yeah, the view’s pretty great.” Even said, gently coming to place a hand on Isak’s other shoulder, drawing him closer. This is where their small height difference came into play, Even resting his chin on Isak’s shoulder perfectly. It made Isak smile and blush a little, once he realized what Even had just said.

  
“You’re so sappy.” Isak huffed.

“You love it. You love that I got us a suite to hang out in.” Even smiled.

Isak turned around at that, but he placed his hand on Even’s shoulder right away, so he was never not touching the boy.

“Hanging out?” Isak then asked, the words leaving his lips before he even knew it was happening. Fuck. Shit. Had he just ruined the moment?

Even smiled and nodded, humming. “Yes. This room is ours until tomorrow morning. And I want to make use of it.” He said, his hand brushing Isak’s cheek. “So we will order room service. Play some music. And I’m going to kiss every inch of your body, and then I’m going to make you feel like you’ve never felt before.”

Isak’s mouth fell open a little at that, and Even chuckled upon seeing the boy’s face, quickly pressing a kiss to Isak’s lips, before leaning his forehead against his boyfriend’s.

“Isak, chill. It’s all good. We don’t have to do anything.” Even said, then taking the boy’s hand. “I got us this room because I wanted a place where we could be together without any other influences. I love your roommates and I love that you kicked out your friends for me but it doesn’t have to be like that. And I don’t want you to think that I don’t want you in my room either. But I’m actually going to paint my room so yeah, that’s not an option either. So… yeah.” Even said, a bit rambling.

Isak chuckled and just nodded, loving how Even actually had a decent explanation as to why he booked the suite.

“And yes, if at some point you decide that you want me then I’m all yours. And I really want that. I want to be with you. In every way. But there is no hurry.”

“I want you too.” Isak replied, quickly after that. It interrupted Even’s trail of thought visibly, who clearly wasn’t done with explaining how they could take it slow. But Isak knew enough.

“I don’t need to take it slow. I’ve already decided. I want you, Even.” Isak breathed out.

Even blinked a few times and smiled, then nodded.

“Okay.”

Isak just hummed, the heat spreading through his body consuming him too much. And when Even stepped a bit closer, it didn’t exactly help.

Now Isak’s heart was about to burst out of his chest and Even knew that. He had to know it, judging by how he was smiling, looking down.

A split-second later Isak felt Even’s lips on his own and he was kind of glad for the distraction, because his lower abdomen had started to tense up a little, but Even’s kiss made him a bit more relaxed.

“It’s okay Isak.” Even whispered when he broke the kiss. “We have all night. This will be amazing.” Even assured him.

Isak nodded, his hand coming up to touch Even’s face, as if he was trying to grasp how the hell he got such a beautiful man to want to be his. Even leaned into the touch, as if he knew what Isak was thinking, as if he was saying ‘yes, I’m yours’.

 

-

“What about some Gabrielle?” Even asked with a teasing smirk on his lips, and Isak shook his head laughing, covering his face.

“I swear if you put on 5 fine frøkner, I’m walking out of this room.” Isak said teasingly. But Even’s face dropped at that, only a moment, and Isak bit his lip. 

Then he frowned to himself. Because no, it wasn’t true. Isak probably wouldn’t leave this room as long as Even was in it, looking at him like that. Like he was his entire world. 

Or was he looking at the Oslo skyline behind him? No, he was looking at Isak. Somehow Isak found himself on the receiving end of Even’s loving gaze, while in the competition of the most beautiful sight of the evening.

A sight Even had no eyes for. A sight that only the back of Even’s mind registered, while he focused on Isak’s features and the way he wanted to draw them again so badly. Yes, again.

“Music?” Isak then asked, snapping Even out of his thoughts with the tilt of his head and Even’s heart made a little jump at how adorable his boy was before he moved on to the music again, the thought already having slipped his mind.

He then hooked up the cable and started going through his music collection, landing on “Passionfruit” by Drake, to which the two boys settled on the bed, Even leaning against the pillows and Isak sitting on the other half of the bed, legs crossed as they threw stories back and forth about different events of their lives to which Drake was the soundtrack.

“Does Degrassi count? I mean, he was technically in that.” Even grinned, and Isak rolled his eyes. “Degrassi… you’re so old.” He said, throwing a pillow at Even. Even just laughed and shook his head.

“Degrassi was awesome. The whole school shooting thing was a really big thing on television. A lot of great stars got their start on that tv-show Isak.” Even said. He then realized they had started talking about degrassi for some reason, but he couldn’t remember.

“Speaking off, do you know how many American movie stars are actually Canadian? It’s so weird! You think these people are Californian natives and they star in these big block busters and then turns out they are Canadian! That’s so funny, right! It’s like someone confusing a Norwegian person with someone from like Sweden. Like, my grandma is actually Swedish. Did you know that, Isak? But you totally can’t tell you know. My mom told me one day, after she had died a few hours before. She was like ‘do you know your grandma was Swedish’ and I was just mindblown. She had died a while before but she still blew my mind. It’s so funny how people can still have an influence on us after they’re gone. Do you ever think about who you would influence after you’re dead Isak?”

Isak blinked and when Even made a gesture saying he was waiting for an answer, Isak knew he couldn’t give him one. He was officially lost.

“Either way, doesn’t matter.” Even said, then getting up and getting the menu for room service. He gave one to Isak too, and scanned over it quickly but mostly he kept his gaze on Isak. Isak deserved everything he wanted tonight. This evening was about him. So Even put down the menu and asked Isak if he decided what he wanted.

“Eh… I was going to go for these burgers and fries but it’s 380 kroner so yeah, no. This stuff is too expensive, Even.” Isak said.

Even looked at him and nodded. “Okay.” then putting Isak’s menu away too. He then returned to the bed and settled close to Isak this time, away from the pillows he was leaning against earlier. “You’re the only thing I want in this room anyways.”

Even’s eyes dropped below to where their hands connected and their fingers intertwined. Isak was blushing because of what Even had said, and Even smiled, loving the shade of pink that appeared on Isak’s cheeks. They reminded him of the night of the neon party, when he had pink stripes directly painted on those cheeks.

Even leaned in and kissed his cheek, then kissing lower to his jaw and then his neck, which made Isak squirm. "That tickles.” He said as his arms came to Even’s back. His one arm then sneaked up, to Even’s hair, and Even paused his continued trail of playful kisses to look at Isak with heavy eyes.

Fucking hell, this boy.

Isak looked back at Even and without breaking eye contact he curled his fingers in the dark blonde locks, which made Even lick his lips. Then those same lips were on Isak’s in a kiss that wasn’t hungry or demanding, but very passionate and strong. One that knocked Isak completely out of his expectations, and as a result he fell backward a little bit. Even’s arm was right there though, holding Isak upright.

Even didn’t stop, and then Even’s tongue slowly entered Isak’s mouth and yes, yes, this was nice. This was nice, making out with the boy he liked in a hotel room suite just for the two of them. Where they had all the privacy they needed.


End file.
